Friends
by spashedpea
Summary: Paige and Phoebe had friends for along time, when after a party, Phoebe is acting different. Turns out she's not the only one with a secret... Disclaimer i dont own any of this, though I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Randy's party, and since then, Phoebe hadn't been her usual happy, bubbly self; instead she had become very quiet and withdrawn. This worried Paige a lot. In the six years that she'd known Phoebe, she'd never seen her like this. It wasn't like her at all. At first, she'd thought that maybe Phoebe had had a bad day, or that maybe she'd had a fight with her Grams or one of her sisters, but that only lasts for a day or so - not two weeks. Every time Paige tried talking to her, Phoebe would brush it off and say that nothing was wrong, which Paige knew wasn't true. She'll talk when she's ready, Paige thought to herself. She looked at the clock on the wall. _Crap! I'm gonna be late for school!!_ Paige grabbed her things and rushed out the door.

The day started out pretty normal, just like any other. When Paige got to school, she saw Phoebe at her locker and went over to talk to her. "Hey," Paige said, smiling.

"Hey," Phoebe replied quietly. Her shoulders slumped. She looked like she wanted to crawl into her locker and never come out.

"Is everything..." The bell rang for the first class of the day.

"See you at lunch," said Phoebe as she rushed off. They didn't have a class together until English, second last period. Paige grabbed her books and went to class with Phoebe on her mind.

When the bell went for lunch, Paige went to her locker to wait for Phoebe. She waited for fifteen minutes, but Phoebe was nowhere to be seen. Paige decided to go and look for her. First she tried the gym, incase Phoebe's class had run late; then she tried the lunchroom, and finally the library. The only other place that Phoebe could be was in the bathroom.

When Paige opened the door to the bathroom, the first thing she noticed was the sound of someone crying. She walked over to where the sound was coming from and knocked on the stall door. "Pheebes, is that you?" she asked gently. There was no answer, just sobbing. "Are you okay honey? C'mon open the door. It's me, Paige." Slowly she heard the lock turn and saw the door open. Phoebe stepped out of the stall still crying. The sight of her broke Paige's heart. She looked so small and vulnerable, nothing like the confident and outgoing Phoebe that she knew and loved. She walked over to Paige and practically collapsed into her arms. "I'm going to take you home. There's no way you can stay here like this," Paige said, stroking Phoebe's hair. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit before we go hey?" Paige grabbed some tissues and wiped Phoebe's face and eyes. Her mascara had run, leaving black streaks down her face. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "Do you want to wait here while I quickly grab our stuff?"Asked Paige. Phoebe nodded. "Okay, I'll only be a minute." She left the bathroom wondering what the hell could be wrong with Phoebe. She went to her locker and grabbed her bag, then went to Phoebe's and did the same. She hurried back to the bathroom, to find a disheveled Phoebe had stopped crying. "Thanks," Phoebe whispered. They left the bathroom and headed to the door at the end of the hallway. When they got outside, Paige noticed that Phoebe was shaking, so she took off her coat and draped it around her shoulders. They walked over to Paige's car. It's a good thing I drove today she thought. "Let's go to my place. We'll be alone there." Paige had lived alone ever since her parents died when she was sixteen years old.

The trip home seemed to take forever. Phoebe hadn't said a word the whole way; she just stared out the window. Finally the car stopped. Paige and Phoebe got out and went inside. "Do you want anything?"Asked Paige.

"Mind if I lie down for a while?" Phoebe looked like she was about to start crying again.

"Yeah that's cool. You can rest in my room if you like." Phoebe went upstairs and Paige heard her shut the door. Poor thing looks exhausted thought Paige as she flipped on the TV. After watching for about an hour, she went upstairs to check on Phoebe, and see how she was doing. She climbed the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. "Pheebes, you okay?" No answer. Quietly, she opened the door and saw that Phoebe had fallen asleep. She shut the door and went downstairs. Paige decided that she'd ring home and let Grams know that Phoebe would be staying for a couple of days. She picked up the phone and dialed Phoebe's number. It answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Piper, its Paige."

"Hi Paige. How are you?"

"Yeah not bad. Listen, I'm just calling to let you guys know that Phoebe's gonna be staying here for a few days."

"Okay no worries, I'll tell Grams."

"Thanks Piper. Bye" Paige hung up the phone and went into the kitchen to get a drink. No sooner had she opened the cupboard to get a glass, she heard Phoebe cry out. She raced upstairs and into her room, where she realized Phoebe was having a nightmare.

"No don't! Stop!" Phoebe murmured. Paige saw tears streaming down her face. She sat down next to her on the bed. "Pheebes, Pheebes. It's okay honey. It's only a dream," Paige said softly, trying to wake her up. Phoebe jumped awake. "Oh My God. Where am I?"

"Its okay sweetie, you're at my place. You were having a bad dream, but its okay now. You're safe." Paige said, putting her arms around Phoebe trying to comfort her. She could feel here trembling in her arms. "Please don't leave me Paige," whimpered Phoebe. "I'm scared to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll be here when you wake up." Paige felt two small arms wrap around her waist, as Phoebe snuggled into her, falling back to sleep almost instantly. _She looks so adorable when she's sleeping _thought Paige as she too drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

- CHAPTER 2 -

**I forgot to mention that Paige and Phoebe AREN'T sisters, but I guess you all know that **

When Paige woke up the next morning, she saw that Phoebe was still sleeping. Remembering her promise from the night before, she reached over and grabbed a magazine to read. She was nearly finished reading it, when she felt Phoebe stirring beside her. Paige looked over to see that Phoebe's eyes were open.

"Morning sleepyhead, feeling a bit better today?" she said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah a little," Phoebe replied. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get all upset, I just…I need to talk to you. I'm sorry I haven't sooner…"

"Don't worry. I knew you'd talk when you were ready. How 'bout we have something to eat, then we have all day to talk," Paige smiled.

"Okay." Both girls got up and went downstairs into the kitchen.

"I don't know about you but I'm starving," Paige grinned. "Pancakes?"

"Hell yes!!" Phoebe smiled for the first time in weeks. When they'd eaten and washed up, they went into the family room and sat on the couch. For the first time in a long time there was silence.

"I don't know where to begin, let alone if I can do this," Phoebe said, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay Pheebes, you don't have to."

"No Paige. I need to tell someone…to tell you. I trust you; you know that, it's just…." Phoebe paused. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears escaping. She looked Paige straight in the eye "I was raped." Phoebe could no longer hold back the tears.

"Oh my God!! Pheebes, I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" Paige held Phoebe close and held her while she cried. _My best friend was raped and I had no idea._ Paige could feel tears streaming down her face. Phoebe sat back. "It was at Randy's. I was messing around with Dane…we were making out and he led me into one of the bedrooms. We sat down and he started telling me how pretty I was. He began to kiss me again, only this time it was different, he was more…aggressive." Phoebe stopped to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing _I'm going to fucking kill that bastard_.

"I could feel his hands all over my body," Phoebe continued. "He had this look in his eye, but I didn't take too much notice of it - I guess I should have. He put his hand up my skirt, and I told him not to. His hands worked their way up until they were feeling my breasts. He grabbed my hand and put it on his penis and told me how good it felt, and told me how much he wanted me, and that he knew I wanted him too. He reached around to undo my bra, but I told him no, and to stop, that I was flattered he thought that, but I didn't want to have sex with him. That's when he real lost it. He told me I was nothing but a prick-teasing whore, and he was gonna get what he wanted.

"I went to get up, but he pushed me down onto the bed and straddled me. He took off his shirt and undid his jeans - that's when I knew I was in trouble. I tried to scream, but he slapped me across the face and told me to shut the fuck up, and if I didn't it would make things a hell of a lot worse.

"He ripped my top off and pulled my skirt and underwear down in one fluid movement. The next thing I felt was an intense burning pain - he wasn't exactly slow or gentle. I remember feeling like I was gonna pass out, the pain was that bad.

"When he was done, he said something like 'No one teases me and doesn't follow through. You know you liked it.' "

By this time Phoebe was practically inconsolable. She buried her head in Paige's lap. Paige just sat there stroking her hair. "Pheebes you hafta call the cops and tell them, Grams too."

Phoebe sat up. "No! I can't! I don't want them to know. Don't make me tell this again. I don't think I can." Paige pulled Phoebe into her again. "Shh honey. It's going to be okay, just calm down. We'll get through this." Paige was furious - how could anyone do this to Phoebe?

Phoebe wasn't the only one with a secret. _How can I tell her now _Paige thought. _I'm never going to be able to tell her how I feel - it's the last thing she's gonna want to know._ Paige looked down and saw that Phoebe had cried herself to sleep again. She brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I'm gonna look after you Pheebes, I promise. That bastard's never gonna hurt you again," whispered Paige as she kissed a sleeping Phoebe on the forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

- CHAPTER 3 -

Paige couldn't stop thinking about what Phoebe had told her. Before she could stop it, a single tear slid down her cheek. _I can't begin to imagine what she must be going through. I remember what I was like after my Uncle Dave…._ Paige tried to push the memory of her uncle out of her head. _Now is not the time to be thinking about this_,she told herself.

Paige was jolted out of her thoughts by Phoebe - she was starting to wake up. She quickly wiped her eyes, so that Phoebe wouldn't see she'd been crying.

"Hey," Phoebe said sleepily. "Was I asleep for long?" Paige turned to look t her. Phoebe's hair was all messed up and what remained of her makeup was all smudged, but she couldn't ignore her beauty. _Stop it Paige_, she told herself._ Your best friend just told you she was raped and you can't stop thinking about how much you want her._ "Huh...sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, was I asleep long?"

"Nah, only for about an hour or so."

"Look Paige, I'm really sorry..."

"Pheebes don't be silly. You haven't got anything to apologise about." Paige leant over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She felt a jolt of electricity go up her arm when she touched Phoebe's hand.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Phoebe decided. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

Phoebe climbed the stairs and went into Paige's room. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a dark blue pair of jeans from one draw, and a brown three-quarter length top from another. She left Paige's room, shutting the door behind her. On her way to the bathroom, she stopped to grab a towel out of the cupboard. When Phoebe went into the bathroom, she shut the door and put her clothes down on the bench. She walked over to the mirror. _I look terrible_ she thought to herself. She walked over to the shower and turned on the taps. She began to get undressed while she waited for the water to heat up. When the water was hot enough, she stepped into the shower, and slid the door closed. Phoebe was rinsing her hair when she began to feel dizzy. It was as if the room was spinning in circles. Suddenly everything went black as she collapsed onto the floor with a thud.

_Oh my God, Phoebe!!_ Paige thought when she heard the thud. She ran upstairs to the bathroom to make sure that everything was okay. She knocked on the door "Pheebes, everything alright in there?" she asked. "Pheebes?" There was no answer. She opened the door and went over to the shower. She slid the door open and found Phoebe passed out on the ground. Paige turned off the water and grabbed a towel to cover her. She sat down on the floor next to Phoebe. Paige was worried. She'd never seen her faint before. She didn't want to leave her lying on the floor, but was scared to move her. _What am I going to do?_ Paige went and got another towel and placed it under Phoebe's head. _At least she's not __bleeding_, Paige thought. She decided to call Grams and tell her what happened, when she heard Phoebe groan. She rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked slowly. "My head hurts."

"You fainted. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit woozy though."

"Do you think you can stand? We have to get you dressed. You need to stay warm."

"I don't know. My legs feel like jelly."

"Lean on me, we'll go to my room and get you dressed in there, so you can sit down okay?"

Phoebe nodded. "Okay."

Paige stood up, and grabbed Phoebe's hands. When Phoebe was up, Paige grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Phoebe. She put her arm around Phoebe's waist to help support her. Slowly they walked to Paige's room. Phoebe had only just sat down on Paige's bed when, she started feeling sick.

"Paige, I don't feel well. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Aww sweetie..." Paige gave Phoebe a hug. "I'll be right back." Paige went into the laundry and grabbed a bucket. She hurried back to see Phoebe clutching at her stomach. "It's okay I'm here." Paige put the bucket on the floor near Phoebe. "Do you think you can get dressed?" Phoebe shook her head. Paige walked over to her closet and grabbed out her robe. "How about we at least put this on you." Paige walked back over to Phoebe. She put the robe around her shoulders, and helped Phoebe get her arms through, and helped her do it up. "You lay down now. I'm gonna call Grams and let her know that you're not well."

"No don't! She'll ask questions that I may not be able to answer."

"But Pheebes, I hafta call someone..."

"No! I told you, they'll ask questions..."

"Phoebe..." Paige shook her head. "You just lay there and rest."

"You're gonna stay aren't you?" Phoebe's whole demeanour changed. She was frightened. Paige could see it in her eyes. "Of course I will. You just lay down." Paige sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Are you feeling a little better?" Paige asked gently. Phoebe turned to look at her.

"Sick or..."

"Both." Paige saw something flicker in Phoebe's eyes, but couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Well I don't feel sick at the minute," Phoebe began, her eyes filling with tears. "But...I...I hate feeling this way, so..."

"Violated."

Phoebe nodded. "Right. How did you know what I was going to say?"

Paige took a deep breath. "Pheebes..." _This is going to be a lot harder than I __imagined__. I think on some level though__ it may help her to know that I know_ _what it__'__s__ like to be hurt this way, _she thought. "I know what you're going through. I've been there before..."

"You were ra..."

"Yes...by my Uncle."

"Paige! When?"

"Before we met...It was part of the reason we moved here actually."

"That would mean you were like..."

"Twelve." Paige could feel tears in her eyes. _Not now dammit_, she told herself. "I was staying at my Uncle Dave's for a week while my parents were in LA. I remember going to bed crying because I missed my parents and he came in and said he knew how to make me feel better. He sat down on the bed next to me and kissed me...on the lips. He slid his hands into my pyjama pants and began to..." Paige was crying. In the whole time Phoebe had known her, the only time she had seen Paige cry was when her parents died. "Then he turned me over and he raped me...twice that night. That was the only time it happened. When my parents got back, I told them what had happened. Anywho, to cut a long story short, he went to jail. My parents decided to move, they thought it would be easier for me to deal with it all."

"I never would have known if you hadn't told me." Phoebe was gobsmacked. "Why..."

"It hurts like hell now, and it's always gonna hurt...little things will set it off, but you eventually learn to deal with it...the pain will fade...I promise." Paige wiped her eyes and looked at Phoebe, who was also crying. She got off the chair and sat on the bed next to Phoebe and held her close. "Paige..." Phoebe began. "Shh Pheebes," said Paige softly as she kissed her. She felt Phoebe respond, her tongue exploring her mouth. Paige pulled away first. "I'm sorry Phoebe...I shouldn't have..."

"It's ok Paigey, if I didn't want you to I would have told you."

Paige felt relieved. Phoebe seemed to feel the same way she did. "I...I like you Phoebe. I like you a lot," Paige admitted.

"I know, "Phoebe smiled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?

"I didn't know how, and then...I thought it was the last thing you would want to hear."

"Paige, I think it was exactly, what I needed...believe me." Phoebe yawned. "I'm gonna take a little nap now...I feel a bit tired."

Phoebe lay down next to Paige, and wrapped her arms around her waist, and fell asleep almost instantly. Paige snuggled into her, thinking about what had just happened, knowing it was the best thing ever.


	4. Chapter 4

- CHAPTER 4 -

Paige was just about to doze off herself when she felt Phoebe jump in her sleep. Suddenly Phoebe sat bolt upright and grabbed at her stomach. "Paige..." She whispered. Paige jumped up and grabbed the bucket next to the bed, just in time. Phoebe lent over and started vomiting. "It's okay baby, I'm here," Paige said, holding Phoebe's hair in one hand, and rubbing her back with the other. Paige could see the tears pouring down Phoebes face; she was obviously in a lot of pain. Phoebe sat up. "I'm sorry Paige..."

"Don't worry about it," Paige smiled. She brushed a hair out of Phoebe's face. She could feel the heat coming off her forehead. "Phoebe, you have a fever. You're burning up. I'm going to call Grams and tell her you are sick."

"Paige no…"

"Yes Phoebe, we have to get you better…" She was interrupted by Phoebe, who lent over and started vomiting again. Paige held her hair out of the way just like before. _What's wrong with Phoebe? This can't be normal…unless…no…_Paige thought to herself.

"How are you feeling now sweetie?" she asked when Phoebe stopped.

"I've felt better," Phoebe said trying to smile. Paige smiled back and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to wash this out, and then I'm going to call Piper, seeing as though you don't want me to call Grams okay? If you need me just yell." Phoebe nodded.

Paige grabbed the bucket and went into the bathroom. She emptied the bucket into the toilet and began to rinse it out. When it was clean, she went back to her room and put it next to the bed for Phoebe in case she needed it. Seeing Phoebe laying there curled up broke Paige's heart. She went and sat down on the bed next to Phoebe. Phoebe rolled over and snuggled into Paige. Paige lent over and grabbed the phone from next to the bed, and dialed Piper's cell phone number. _C'mon Piper, answer the phone_, she thought.

"Hello?" _Finally_ Paige thought.

"Piper, its Paige. Phoebe's sick, she's not well at all."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She fainted earlier, and she's been vomiting and is running a fever." Paige could feel tears on her leg - Phoebe was crying. Paige began to stroke her hair.

"I'll be right over."

"Okay, see you soon." Paige hung up the phone. "Piper's on her way around okay honey? We're gonna take care of you." Phoebe nodded and curled right up into Paige's lap. About ten minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. "That will be Piper; I'll just go let her in. I'll be right back okay?"

Paige slid out from under Phoebe and went downstairs and answered the door. "Hey Piper, come in. She's upstairs in my room." Piper went inside and shut the door behind her. "Okay." Paige led her upstairs into her room. Piper went in and sat down next to Phoebe. "Hey chicken, how are you feeling?" Piper asked her. She put her hand on Phoebe's head. "Pheebes you're really hot." Phoebe just lay there. "Yeah, so Paige told me."

"Paige do you have a thermometer?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you." Paige went to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer out of the cupboard. She took it back to Piper and sat down on the other side of Phoebe. "Open up," She said to Phoebe. Phoebe opened her mouth and Piper put the thermometer in. A couple of minutes passed and Piper took the thermometer out of Phoebe's mouth. "103.4, Pheebes we're gonna take you to the hospital okay. You need to see a doctor." Phoebe burst into tears. "No! Piper I don't want to go. Don't make me!" She rolled over and buried her face in Paige's lap. Piper looked at Paige as if to ask why not.

"Come on sweetie, you have to go. You want to get better don't you?" Paige asked her. Phoebe nodded. "You'll come too won't you?"

"Of course I will, if that's what you want. Come on now we have to get you dressed." Paige grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeved top for Phoebe to change into. "Do you want some help?"She asked.

"Yes please." Paige helped Phoebe to stand up and held her while Piper dressed her. When she was dressed, the three girls went downstairs. Paige grabbed her keys and locked the door behind them. Piper unlocked her car and helped Phoebe to get in to the back. Paige sat next to Phoebe and held her hand. Piper climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

It was a short drive to the hospital. Luckily Phoebe didn't have to wait for long to see a doctor. When her name was called Piper asked if she wanted one of them to go with her. Phoebe shook her head. She got up and followed the doctor into one of the rooms. Paige could feel tears spring into her eyes. "It's okay Paige, don't worry she'll be fine. She's just got the flu or something." Piper gave Paige a hug. She was glad Phoebe had someone like Paige to look up to.

A few minutes later, Phoebe came out of the room, looking like she was going to cry. "Is everything okay?" Piper asked her, even though she could clearly see that everything wasn't.

"Yeah, he said it just seemed like the flu and to drink plenty of fluids and to rest. He took a blood sample to just to make sure and said that he'd call in a couple of days with the results." The whole time she was talking she was staring down at the floor. Paige went over and gave her a long hug. Piper looked from Paige to Phoebe, knowing that there was something going on that they weren't telling her. "Come on Pheebes, Let's go home. We'll drop you off on the way okay Paige?"

"No! I want to go with Paige." Phoebe said defiantly.

"Is that okay with you Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yeah that's fine Piper. I don't mind at all. I'll take good care of her," Paige smiled.

"Alright then as long as you're sure. Let's go." It was a silent drive back to Paige's. Piper couldn't help but be curious as to why Phoebe didn't want to come home. She knew that Phoebe hadn't been herself lately and she'd been a bit worried. She was still worried, but for a slightly different reason. When they pulled up, Phoebe announced that she was going to lie down for a little while. They went inside and Phoebe went straight upstairs. Paige went into the kitchen to get a drink. "Do you want anything?" She asked Piper.

"No I'm fine. Paige, is Phoebe okay?" Paige froze, she knew that Piper knew something was going on, and wasn't sure how to answer her. "I'm not really sure," she answered slowly, close to tears. Piper looked at Paige and could see there was something she wasn't telling her. "It's okay Paige, you don't have to tell me," Piper went over to her and gave her a hug.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Piper, I've been trying to get Phoebe to tell you herself…she won't. She only told me yesterday but…" Paige was shaking.

"Come on Paige, let's go and sit down," Piper kept her arm around Paige. She knew whatever was going on was serious. She knew Paige well enough to know she never cried. She was like another sister to Piper. Ever since Paige's parents died, she had felt a strong connection to Paige. Piper was the one Paige went to when she needed a 'parent'. She had practically lived at their house after her parents died. They sat down on the couch. Piper continued to hold Paige who was still crying. "Shh Paige it's okay. Let it out honey."

"It's Phoebe…she was…I can't Piper. Look give me a day or two to convince her to tell you and if she won't, I'll tell you, I promise." Paige wiped her eyes, and clung onto Piper. Piper stroked her hair. "I'm gonna go home now and let you two…talk. If you need anything just call me no matter what time okay, day or night. I'll tell Grams that Phoebe's going to be here a bit longer okay." She gave Paige one last hug and walked out the door.

Paige went upstairs to check on Phoebe. When she got to her room, she saw that Phoebe was crying. She went and lay down on the bed next to Phoebe and pulled her close. "What's wrong sweetie?" Paige asked.

"The doctor thinks I could be pregnant." She said with her back to Paige.

"Oh Phoebe," Paige rolled her over so that Phoebe was facing her. "We'll get through it." Paige kissed her softly. "Let's worry about it when the time comes okay?"

"I can't Paige, I'm worried now! Don't you get it? I could be pregnant…with a baby! It's alright for you it's not your life that could change, that could be over!" Phoebe looked at Paige who had tears in her eyes. She could see how much she'd hurt Paige. "Paige…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just scared." Phoebe sat up. She felt terrible. _I can't believe I was so horrible to Paige, she's been nothing but kind and supportive,_ _and I shove it all back in her face._

"It's okay Pheebes, I know you didn't mean it," Paige said sitting up beside her. Paige wrapped her arms around Phoebe's waist. "I'm here for you no matter what. If it turns out you are pregnant, I'll do everything I can to help you out, I promise." Phoebe turned to look at her. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and lent in to kiss Paige. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me," Phoebe said smiling, as she kissed Paige again. Paige kissed her back this time with desire. Paige broke away first. She was touched. It was the first time Phoebe had kissed _her_ first. Paige could feel the electricity in the air. She looked into Phoebes eyes. Paige kissed her, this time with more passion than before, her tongue exploring Phoebe's mouth. She could feel Phoebe doing the same to her. Paige continued to kiss Phoebe as she lay her down on the bed. Her hands slid under her top. Paige ran her hands over the smooth skin of Phoebe's stomach. She could feel Phoebe's hands in her hair. She kissed Phoebe on the neck, and her hands found Phoebe's breasts. She gently caressed them through her bra. She heard Phoebe make a noise. Paige stopped. "Are you okay baby?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I've never…been with a girl before." Phoebe blushed. "Have you?" she asked Paige. Paige nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked Phoebe, who nodded shyly. "If you want to stop at anytime just tell me okay. I'll understand. I won't hurt you Phoebe, I promise." Paige said softly.

"Okay," Phoebe whispered. She kissed Paige with a passion that she'd never felt before. She ran her hands through Paige's hair and began to explore her body. Paige broke away from Phoebe's kiss and took her shirt off. Underneath she was wearing a lacy purple bra. Phoebe was stunned by Paige's beauty. Her creamy skin was flawless. Paige felt Phoebe's hands caress her breasts and moaned softly. Paige leant down and slowly took Phoebe's top off. She worked her way down Phoebe's body with kisses - first she kissed her neck, then her chin, between her breasts, and her stomach until she reached the waistband of Phoebe's pants. She undid the tie on them and slid them off. Paige reached for Phoebe's hands and placed them on her hips. Phoebe's hands found the zipper of Paige's jeans and she undid them. Paige slipped her jeans off, and Phoebe noticed that her underwear matched her bra. Paige moved on top of Phoebe and began to kiss her again. She could feel Phoebe's body trembling beneath hers. Paige looked down at her. "Do you want to stop?" she asked Phoebe gently. "Is it gonna hurt?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes.

Paige slid off Phoebe and held her close. "It shouldn't, but if you feel any pain just tell me okay. We can do this another time of you like…" Paige said drawing circles on Phoebe's stomach with her fingers. She could feel Phoebe begin to relax. Phoebe lent over and kissed Paige. "It's okay Paige," she whispered. Paige placed her hand on Phoebe's thigh and began stroking it gently, not breaking the kiss. Paige ran her hands up Phoebe's body and through her hair. "You're so beautiful," she whispered in Phoebe's ear. Paige slid her hand between Phoebe's legs, feeling a welcome wetness. Phoebe moaned softly when Paige touched her. Paige slid Phoebe's underwear off, with one hand and removed her bra with the other. She moved on top of Phoebe once more. Phoebe felt Paige's fingers inside her, loving every minute of it. Paige just seemed to know just the right places to touch her. Paige could feel Phoebe's breathing begin to get faster. She began to tease Phoebe, moving her fingers slowly until she could no longer stand it. Phoebe kissed Paige, hard. Paige could feel Phoebe climax. She moved her fingers faster and faster, as Phoebe moaned with pleasure. Paige rolled off Phoebe and lay beside her on the bed, both taking a moment to catch their breath. _That was amazing_ Phoebe thought, staring at Paige.

Phoebe rolled onto her side so that she was facing Paige. She felt her hand begin to wander. Before she knew it, her hand slipped into Paige's underwear. Paige gasped. She wasn't expecting Phoebe to touch her. Paige took her underwear off. Phoebe moved her hands to Paige's back and undid her bra. She slid one hand back down between Paige's thighs, feeling her wetness on her hand. Phoebe began to tease Paige, moving her fingers in slow circles. When she could no longer stand it, Paige placed her hand over Phoebe's. Phoebe moved her fingers faster until she felt Paige climax.

A few minutes later, Paige felt Phoebe's head on her chest and her arm around her waist. She looked down at Phoebe with tears in her eyes. "I love you Paige," she heard Phoebe say softly. "Thank you."

"I love you too Phoebe," Paige said giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "I always will."


	5. Chapter 5

- CHAPTER 5 -

**I DON'T THINK I EVER SAID HOW OLD THE GIRLS ARE. PAIGE IS NEARLY EIGHTEEN AND PHOEBE'S JUST SEVENTEEN.**** THAT WOULD MAKE PIPER TWENTY AND PRUE TWENTY TWO, NEARLY TWENTY THREE.**** I'M NOT SURE WHY I MADE PAIGE OLDER, I JUST DID. IT JUST SEEMED TO FIT IN BETTER.**

Over the next week, things began to go back to normal. Phoebe was feeling better, although she hadn't been able to completely get rid of her nausea, her fever was completely gone, and she'd gone home. Paige couldn't ever remember her house feeling so lonely and empty. She missed having Phoebe around the house and taking care of her, she missed seeing her every day. Although they saw each other at school, it wasn't quite the same, they couldn't express themselves there, they had to act 'normal'. Paige was beginning to wonder that maybe she'd made a mistake telling Phoebe how she felt. They hadn't really spoken about what happened between them and she wanted to make sure Phoebe was okay about it. Suddenly Paige was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paige, its Piper."

"Piper, what's up?"

"The doctor called Phoebe about an hour ago with the results of her blood test, and she hasn't stopped crying since, and she won't tell me what's wrong. I'm really worried about her. I thought maybe she would talk to you instead."

"Sure thing Piper, I'll be right over. See you shortly." _Shit_ Paige thought as she hung up the phone _I hope everything's alright._ She grabbed her keys off the table and hurried to the door locking it behind her. She rushed over to her car and got in.

The usually short drive to Phoebe's seemed to take forever. When she pulled up, she noticed that the only car in the driveway was Piper's. She got out of her car, and walked over to the front door. She was just about to ring the doorbell, when Piper opened the door. Paige jumped a foot in the air.

"Give a girl a heart attack why don't ya?" she said laughing.

"Sorry Paige, I didn't mean to scare you. Phoebe's upstairs." Piper replied.

"I take it we're the only ones here right now?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." _That's a strange question to ask_ thought Piper, as she watched Paige go upstairs.

"Pheebes," Paige said softly as she knocked on the door. "I'm here sweetie, can I come in?" Phoebe didn't answer. Paige opened Phoebe's door and went over and sat on the bed next to her. Phoebe sat facing the window.

"Baby what's wrong? Piper said the doctor called earlier. What did her say?" Paige turned Phoebe's head so they were facing each other, brushing the hair out of her face. Phoebe dropped her head and stared at her hands. A couple of minutes passed and she took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Her eyes filled with tears.

Paige pulled Phoebe into her arms. "Oh Phoebe. Honey are you okay?" Paige asked softly. She could feel warm tears on her shoulder. She ran her fingers through Phoebe's hair, and gently rocked her. "I meant what I said the other day Pheebes, I'll help you however I can. I love you Phoebe and nothing could ever change that." Paige could feel Phoebe cling to her. She looked down at her. "You have to tell Piper, she's worried about you."

Phoebe pulled away. "I'm scared to tell her Paige, she's gonna be mad at me. Can you imagine what Grams and Prue are gonna say? They're gonna hate me." Phoebe broke down.

"They're not going to hate you Phoebe, they love you and they'll support you." Paige said gently as she kissed Phoebe softly on the lips. "You have to tell them _everything_, about the rape, you being pregnant, and about us…if there is an us of course." Paige said quietly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Phoebe looked at Paige. In her heart she knew the answer. She reached up and pulled Paige's face towards hers, kissing her passionately. "I love you too Paige," she whispered into Paige's ear, relaxing into her arms. "Does that answer your question?"

Paige smiled. She felt all warm and tingly. "The sooner we tell Piper the easier its gonna be, trust me." Paige said standing up, taking the younger girls' hand. Phoebe nodded sadly. She got up and they walked downstairs together, hand in hand.

"Piper?" Paige called from the bottom of the stairs.

"In here," Piper replied from the family room.

When Paige and Phoebe walked in, they saw Piper sitting on the couch reading a magazine. They sat on the couch opposite Piper. Paige sat down first, and Phoebe half sat, half lay across Paige's lap, resting her head on the arm of the couch. Piper didn't think twice about how Paige and Phoebe were sitting, she knew how close they were.

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other. Neither one of them knew where to start. Paige spoke first. "Piper, Phoebe needs…uh we need to talk to you about a couple of things, well three actually." Paige could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't expecting it to be this hard to tell Piper about her and Phoebe.

"See Phoebe and I…we are…um…" She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Go on Paige," Piper said gently.

"PhoebeandIareinlovewitheachotherandwedidsomethingaboutitandwe'retogehter." Paige said quickly, blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Piper said. She was pretty sure she knew what Paige said, but she wanted to hear her say it again in case she heard wrong.

Paige looked at Phoebe, and then at Piper. "Phoebe and I are in love with each other and we did something about it, and we're together," Paige said a bit slower this time, blushing again. Piper sat back as she took it all in. So she _did_ hear right the first time. _That explains why she wanted to stay at __Paige's_, Piper thought. She looked from Paige to Phoebe. "Pheebes you're very lucky to have someone like Paige, who loves you," Piper said with a smile on her face.

"You're not…upset or anything?" Phoebe was surprised, then again she hadn't told Prue yet, or Grams for that matter.

"No. All I ever wanted was for you to fall in love with someone who would love you back just as much, and look after you. I couldn't have asked for a better person for you to fall in love with." Paige felt tears well in her eyes. "Besides," Piper said looking at Paige. "I had a feeling that you loved Phoebe."

"How did you know?" Paige asked.

"That day we took Phoebe to the hospital, you were beside yourself with worry. It was something more that Phoebe being sick though wasn't it?"

Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, then at Piper. Phoebe could feel tears spring into her eyes. "Do you want me to tell her?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt Paige rub her back. "Piper, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it straight."

"Okay chicken, take your time," Piper said gently.

Phoebe took a couple of deep breaths. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!?" Piper was speechless. She was not expecting that was what Phoebe was going to say. She didn't even know when the last time Phoebe had sex was. "Who's the father?" Upon hearing those words, Phoebe broke down.

"Shh baby it's okay," Paige said trying to comfort her. Phoebe buried her face in Paige's neck.

"Paige what's going on?" Piper asked her firmly. Paige felt tears streaming down her face. She looked at Piper, then down at Phoebe. "Phoebe was…."

"NO!!" Phoebe jumped up and ran upstairs to her room. A few moments later they heard the door slam. Piper got up and went to follow Phoebe.

"Just leave her Piper. She'll come down when she's ready." Paige said, her voice shaking.

"What the hell's going on Paige? Answer me." Paige could hear the anger in Piper's voice.

"Phoebe was raped," Paige said quietly.

"Phoebe was what?!?" Piper felt her own eyes fill with tears. _My baby sister was raped and no one told me._ Piper was furious. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"And you wait THIS long to tell me?" Paige burst into tears. She knew Piper would be angry, but she wasn't expecting her to yell at her like this.

"I tried Piper. Phoebe wouldn't let me. She didn't want you to know. She didn't want me to know either. I only found out a week ago myself okay." Paige got up and ran out the door, and got into her car.

Piper felt terrible. She didn't mean to yell at Paige, she knew it wasn't her fault. Piper was torn between seeing if Phoebe was okay, and seeing how Paige was. She decided to see Paige, because she knew that when Phoebe was ready to talk, she'd want Paige. Piper went out to see Paige. She knocked on the car door before she opened it. "Paige I'm sorry," Piper said, crouching so she was at Paige's eye level. "I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm just furious at what happened."

"It's okay," Paige replied, wiping her eyes.

"Come back inside Paige, please," Piper begged. "For Phoebe." Piper stood back and Paige got out of her car. They went inside and sat back down in the family room. Paige looked down at her hands, and Piper stared out the window. After a few minutes Piper spoke. "Do you know what happened?"

Paige nodded. "It happened at Randy's party…." Paige told Piper exactly what Phoebe had told her, only a week before. By the time she was finished telling Piper, both girls were in tears. Piper got up and went and sat down next to Paige, and pulled her into her arms. Paige was shaking. She sat back. "I know what she's going through Piper," Paige said softly. "I mean, I've never been pregnant but…it's just gonna take her some time okay."

Piper stared at Paige. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Paige stood up. "I should probably go now. You and Phoebe have a lot to talk about."

Piper shook her head. "I think you should stay a bit longer. I'm going to check on Phoebe. Do you want to come?"

"Only if I'm not intruding," Paige replied.

Piper stood up and gave Paige a hug. "Thank you for loving my baby sister so much," she said as her and Paige went upstairs to check on Phoebe.


End file.
